Zero Gravity
by Oriax Ailaht
Summary: A somewhat short song fanfic of 1896. 1s time for KHR fanfic, 2nd time with song fanfics. I hope you enjoy R&R and give me back some feedback please! Omake comin' soon !


_**Hey everyone~! CH here! :D How many of you are KHR fans out there? *raises hand* CHEE~! I AM! So who here likes 1896 in TYL? (Hibari KyoyaxChrome Dokuro) *raise hand again* I DO! :D :D so enjoy this song fanfic with 1896, using the song "Zero Gravity" by David Archuleta! Written in Hibari's POV. **_

_**BTW, please comment/criticise, 1st time making a KHR Fanfic!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Enough said? Alright, on with the show~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Zero Gravity~<strong>

The equation of gravity that Newton had thought of...Was he technically correct? Everything having to respond to the gravitational force? Even love? I had thought of that, when I took psychics at Nanimori Middle School. Nothing was able to fly or float... only birds/flying animals/machines like Hibird could. But that girl... had proved myself wrong ten years later...without knowing it herself.

_**Tell me what you did to me**_

_**Just there beneath my feet**_

_**Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground**_

At first, I had thought she was the lowest of herbivores, being the "container" for the man I hated. Mukuro Rokudo. We had a cold wall before us, obscuring me from seeing the real her. I despised her. She kept that pathetic pineapple hairstyle and the trident her "precious master" gave to her, ten years into the future. I hated people who relied on others. But somewhere inside of me started to make me change my opinion about her, when she started to work with me in the Foundation, under the boss herbivore's command.

_**I'm not afraid of heights**_

_**We crashed into the sky**_

_**Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now**_

I would try my best to ignore her and act cold towards her as usual. But when she would always come in to serve me tea or food, her cute expressions swept me off my feet. I started to get attached to her, acting all weird around her. When I saw her stunning smile, I felt myself heat up and stutter slightly, but recover before she could notice. And my heart would always start to beat erratically. When she went on missions, I folowed behind her undected, watching ehr every move... Isn't that being like a stalker? And on top of that, when she went and greeted the Vongola members everyday, I always had this pit in my that she would say hello to me last. Damn... That was so frustrating... What _was_ wrong with me? Was I sick? Fever? A cold? That wasn't the answer. The great Hibari Kyoya could never get sick... What I caught was called "love-sickness". I didn't even notice that up until now, and tried to wave that thought away by burying myself into the Foundation's work.

_**I'm not asking for an explanation**_

_**All I know is that you take me away**_

_**And you show me how to fly~**_

I soon realized that she became the new source of my life, during a country visit to the Italian countryside. The night scenery in the field complimented her image, her indigo hair billowing out from behind her. Her round purple eye stared at me cutely, as she spun in front of me, spreading her arms out, embracing the moonlight. I felt my heart soar as I watched from the shadows, entranced by her figure dancing through the night. She was so beautiful... and she nearly took my breath away. She looked like a milkweed (the little puffs on dandelions) , free and unbound by chains like me.

_**Nothing brings me down when you're around**_

_**It's like zero gravity**_

_**The world just disappears when you're here**_

_**It's zero gravity**_

Whenever we were together, alone, I had felt as if time had stopped, the world frozen mid-way. No one could interrupt us, and I was able to see her sweet smile, all for myself. Her shy yet cheery self would brighten up my heart, just a bit, when my pride was broken. Everything about her was comforting to me, and I became caught in her dazzling trap, that she wasn't even aware of. She was my secret angel.

_**When things get messed up**_

_**You lift my head up**_

_**And I get lost in the clouds**_

_**There's no sense of time with you and I**_

_**It's zero gravity**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The edges fade away<strong>_

_**'Til there's no more shades of gray**_

_**You only have to whisper anything at all **_

During a Chinese and Italian mafia collaboration, she was sent to leak out information to the Family, just like what her "Mukuro-sama" did against the Milliefiore family. But this time, she was discovered mid-way through the investigation by the Chinese Mafia, and was held hostage. The mafia then sent us a small letter, that described the tortures they intended to break the girl and eventually ended that they were going to kill her. They even sent a picture of her, her mouth gagged and her body hung loosely from chains. Clenching my fists together and a burning feeling in my heart. No one touches her. It was time for the carnivore to begin the hunt.

_**You opened up my eyes**_

_**You turned my lows to highs**_

_**And that's the only way that I know how to fall**_

I left that very night, but didn't sneak inside their base. Instead, I made a grand entrance, the halls stained with blood splatters and piles of littered corpses. I coursed my way through the crowds of the Chinese Mafia, my tonfas cracking into the ribs of people and Roll massacring others with its deadly spikes. Men and women alike came thundering down 2nd floor halls, their box weapons and flames tackling after me. I dodged all of them, and zipped through the crowds, annihilating every single one of them. I ran up three more floors, continuing to kill everyone in my way, a raging cloud, nothing stopping in my way. I had not even broke into a sweat. I was going to protect that smile... Even if it meant sacrificing my own life, fighting with my last breath.

_**Not gonna analyze or try to fight it**_

_**Don't even care if it makes no sense at all**_

_**'Cause with you I can fly**_

I finally found her huddled in an abandoned isolated tower high up from the ground. Bruises, cuts and dried up blood were all over her body. She looked up at me with blank eyes and tried to smile, her Vongola uniform ripped and torn to shreds. I shuddered at the thoughts of people unbuttoning her blouse and having their way with her. "Clo...Clou... Cloud-" She sarted before I cut her off.

"Shut up. Don't say any more." I growled more firecely than usual, and appoarched her. She shuddered in fright as if I was going to hurt her. My eyes softened, and my heart ached to see her be afraid of me. Cutting the shackles with one quick slash and draping my trench coat over her shoulders, I gathered her into my arms, and said "let's go." Stepping on the window sill, we jumped out of the tower window, making a run for it as we hit the grass.

_**Nothing brings me down when you're around**_

_**It's like zero gravity**_

_**The world just disappears when you're here**_

_**It's zero gravity**_

As the Chinese Mafia pursued after us, I continued to run into the forest, trying to shield her petite body from the hailing gun shots and desperation flames thrown at us. I soon halted at a clearing on a cliff-side, a rushing 150 mph river below us. Our enemies were catching up to us and were soon within fighting distance. Gritting my teeth, I set her down gently against a rock, as she was half awake and muttered, "Cloud-man..." I gave her a short nod, reassuring her, brandishing my tonfas and releasing my Box Animal. I promising to her secretly, that _I was going to bring her back home safely, _and I charged into the fray. "_Kamikorosu..." _I muttered aloud.

_**When things get messed up, you lift my head up**_

_**And I get lost in the clouds**_

_**There's no sense of time with you and I**_

_**It's zero gravity**_

The line of mafia men continued to persevere, as I cut each and everyone down, trying to prevent them from pouncing onto her. Blood gushed out from my reopened wounds, and my eyes starting to grow hazy as I jammed the tonfa's end into someone's gut.

I kept going... but I felt my foot step on air, as I plunged backwards, falling off the cliff. I felt myself go in slow motion, my life flashing before my eyes.

A scream pierced through the air as I saw her, Chrome Dokuro, tears willing to spill out from her eyes as she screamed out loud my name. Not the name she gave me, but _my_ given name.

"**HIBARI KYOYA!"**

I grimaced to myself as I felt myself fall into the abyss of unconsciousness.. _This is the end huh... At least... I saved her..._

* * *

><p>I later learned that I was found by the Bronco's family, unconscious, and they carried me to the hospital, the girl of my dreams crying after me. I was trapped in the ICU, an oxygen tank beside me and a heart monitor that kept showing signs that I was barely still alive. I was nearly on the verge of death. She stayed there for 7 days straight, barely eating or drinking. All that time, she was right beside me, whispering me to wake up, and breaking down once more.<p>

_**Nothing brings me down when you're around**_

_**It's like zero gravity**_

_**The world just disappears when you're here**_

_**It's zero gravity**_

For some reason... I heard her voice when I was in the coma. _"It's... all my fault..."_ The voice sounded as if urging me to wake up and not disappear right in front of her eyes. I then had a twinge of determination, to wake myself from the inky black and to see her beside me. Was this what you called a true _resolve_? Blinking my eyes open, I saw her crying over my bed as I said solemnly, "It isn't your fault. Lift up your head."

She was over-joyed when I woke up, wrapping her delicate fingers around my neck and sobbing into my hospital clothes. "_Yokatte... _I thought you were going to die...Cloud-Man." she said. I felt a warmness spread through my body, my heart beating weirdly again and my cheeks turning hot. Probably I caught a cold too...

"Ahh!..." she said when realizing at our close contact and broke away from the hug. "Sorry... Cloud-Man..," she whispered. Damn, I hated when she called me by that cursed name. "Call me Kyoya," I said suddenly, as Chrome looked up at me in bewilderment for a couple of silent minutes. _What in the world was that? Have I gone cray? Yes, I completely blame the cold... _"Did you not here me? I don't want to be called Cloud-Man anymore. It sounds so much like a herbivore. " I said, trying to look the other way. _What a pathetic excuse..._

_**Nothing brings me down when you're around**_

_**It's like zero gravity**_

_**The world just disappears when you're here**_

The girl tired stuttering my name aloud, "K-K-...Ky... Kyoya-kun." I felt my heart skip a couple of beats for just a bit, as I let go of my cold self and a miniscule smile gracing my features. _Screw the heart monitor._ "Then call me Nagi..." she said quietly, blushing madly. I smirked at her, laying back onto the bed. "Get better... Kyoya-kun." she said, smiling and holding my pale hand.

"Mhh... You too... Nagi. Don't start starving yourself." I replied back, before drifting into a dreamless slumber. But he last thing I saw was Chrome smiling at me and lightly kissing my forehead.

Newton was wrong... Love did not respond to gravity. Because of her, I was definitely floating on zero gravity.

_**It's zero gravity**_

_**It's zero gravity~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... How ya like it? I thought it was ok. And "NO" Hiabari did not die XP I have had several "LIGHTBULB" moments for song one-shots lately. Unfortunately though, I'm kinda out of ideas for my other two Ghost Hunt stories... I have like ending already, I just can't get any ideas for like more suspence. If you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE pm me. In the meanwhile I will continue to write more one-shots. Hope you enjoy them! :D R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**Over and Out,**_

_**-CH**_


End file.
